Almost Gone
by Aeron Thana
Summary: You have read the story of Perseus Jackson. Now it is time for a new story to be told. One of new heroes that might not be here in the end. ::: Previously called "SYOD: Submit Your Own Demigod: New Story"
1. Character List

Just fixing up the story cause I realized how unorganized it looks. If I told you I'll do something special with your character and I don't, I'm sorry (in advance). It's been a while and my brain is clogged with all the stuff I'm doing academically. I'm starting to work on this story more. Warning I'm starting over with this entire story.

_**Camp Half-Blood:**_

******Rachel Reina Moreno**, Morpheus- The-Lil'-Miss-SARCASTIC

**Siliva Leslie Britsion**, Hemera- renegal42

**Brianna Overholt**, Apollo- Starry Sea

**Daniil Alexandrov**, Dionysus- The Twins From Mordor

**Jesse Joseph O'Connor**, Ares- The Twins From Mordor's Sibling

* * *

**Brett Skipper**, Hermes- SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon 

* * *

**Ilana Jacklynn Rhodes**, Aphrodite- LuvPeaceCandy

**Anya Roxanne Hernandez**, Eris –jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

* * *

**Satine-Marie Raven Tinker**, Tyche- Crimson Ravenclaw

**Violet Winters**, Ares- Dreams of the Darkness

**Alexandra September Wood**, Odyne- Hayley TT Showbiz

* * *

_**Camp Jupiter:**_

**Sea Jackson**, Minerva- SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon 

**Ira Francis**, Veritas- Qu0thTheRavenNeverm0re

**Peyton Scarlettsky**, Fortuna- MomalFRox

**Pandora Carter**, Trivia- Dekomori

**Lucretia Marlena Frost**, Minerva- Chocoholic-Cat

* * *

**Helena Montgomery**, Vulcan- Dark Haired California Girl

**Kathryn Rose Knapp**, Victoria- gogreen216

**Steven Augustus Malone**, Trivia- Travis Stoll

**Richard Lenten**, Aquilon- P.S.A.

* * *

_**Other:**_

**Gavin Mikey Delgato**, Apollo- MewBladeXxX

**Elliot Carcer**, Nemesis- FictionShadow

**Jennifer Lena Rowen**, Janus- The 4thEnthusiast


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"My Lady," three teens bowed low to a figure hidden in the trees.

"Rise," a raspy voice replied.

"My Lady, we have received word from our colleagues at both camps," the brunette boy said.

"And?"

"The Romans believe an attack is on it's way," the other boy replied.

"And the Greeks are about two days away from leaving for the Roman Camp," the brunette girl added.

"Is that all?" the voice seemed to want to know more.

"Yes, my Lady,"

"Very well. Once the Greeks get to the Roman Camp, ah, Camp Jupiter," Gaea said with some disdain, "Keep me informed, I have business to tend to. Dismissed,"

The three teens bowed once more before walking of the dark forest. A mound of soil was left where the goddess once stood.

* * *

**So, I guess I owe you guys an explanation. I am rewriting the story for the sake of The Mark of Athena. It is going to get so confusing later on it'll be better to start over now. If I said I might give your character something (a bit of a larger part), I'm not sure how that's going to work now. I guess we just have to see. If you hate that I'm doing this, you can ask to have your character taken out. I don't mind. Just let me know.**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

There was a repetitive clanging coming from the direction of the forests, and deeper in, it would be easy to tell that the noise was coming from Bunker 9.

A blonde boy stood at the entrance, entranced by the machinery and details of the underground bunker, like a true son of Athena. He cleared his throat, "Um, knock knock?" he called, not able to find another way to signal the boy concentrating on some part of the giant ship.

A messy-haired, slightly singed boy looked up to see the son of Athena standing at the entrance, "Oh, hey. What's up? Did Annabeth need something?"

The blonde shuffled, "Um, she just wanted me to let you know you have to hurry up, and she found, uh, these," the boy said, gesturing to the blueprints in his other hand. There was some clanging and shuffling as the son of Hephaestus left his prized ship.

The messy boy carried the blueprints to a nearby workbench and observed the blueprints a while before finally looking up at the boy, "She wants me to make this?" he questioned.

"Yeah, to, you know, let the Romans know you were coming,"

"Okay, I can do this," Leo straightened up, "Anything else?"

"Uh yeah, lunch." The son of Athena handed over a brown bag that had "LEO" written across it.

"Oh, I forgot," Leo said, before snatching the bag out of his hands and pulling out a sandwich.

"Uh, okay. Good luck," Luke said, walking out of the bunker and back to his cabin.

"Hey, Luke, did you give Leo the stuff?" his sister, Annabeth, questioned.

"Yeah, he said he could do it,"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Okay." before returning to the sheet of paper she rarely looked up from for the last week or so.

Lounging around on his bed, Luke opened the book he was reading, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ which was translated into Greek. His gaze wandered from the pages of the book to the cabins outside his window...

* * *

Laya, being the daughter of Aphrodite she was, checked herself in the mirror for what probably was the fifth time since she put her make up on.

"It's fine," her sister, Grace, said impatiently.

"One second," Laya said, picking up the small handbag she normally carried around. She checked the mirror one last time before stepping out of the cabin.

"Why do you take so long?" Grace said, taking hurried steps.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't want me to go with you to watch the sons of Apollo play basketball," Laya said, hair swinging.

"Shh! They're right there!" Grace hissed as they passed four Apollo boys who just finished a game of basketball.

"You know, you're technically related to them, because you're related to me and I'm related to one of them," Laya said, eyebrows pulled together.

Grace covered her ears, "No, I don't want to hear it."

Laya shrugged, "Okay," and sat down on the bench, watching her sister watch boys play basketball. She couldn't help thinking about how she used to play too, until she'd been claimed. And dropped her friends... Laya's shoulders slumped for a second before straitening up as Brian, son of Morpheus passed by. She sighed and turned back to the boys to see that they were trying to impress Grace.

She rolled her eyes as one of the shots bounced off the rim, but watched it roll quickly away towards the familiar sneakers of Jayce...

* * *

Jayce's eyes shot up from her Nook as a basketball rolled to her feet. She glanced higher to see that there were boys playing basketball nearby as two Aphrodite girls watched them. In fact, one did seem quite familiar... She grabbed the basketball at her feet and chucked it in the direction of the boys and quickly got back to her book, before she was distracted yet again.

"Hey, Jayce!" she saw Travis and Connor walking up to her. She sighed and stood up, stretching for a second before holding her Nook under her arm as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walking the rest of the way to her brothers.

"What did you do now?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Travis feigned offense, "Dear sister, why is it that we did something? Couldn't we just met our bestest sister in the world and not be hassled?", Travis said, putting a hand to his heart as Connor attempted to look sincere next to him.

Jayce rolled her eyes, "I'll mention to Petunia that you called me the bestest sister,"

Travis's eyes widened, "Wait, what-"

"Never mind, what did you want?" Jayce said, throwing off her own threat.

"Well, we wanted to see if you'd like to help us prank the Apollo cabin, but seeing how ungrateful you are-" Jayce cut him off.

"Really? I'm in." Jayce said, ignoring Connor's victorious smirk.

Travis beamed, "Great! Now, we just need to get our stuff," and the two brother marched ridiculously back to their cabin with Jayce following at a distance hoping nobody would see them. Jayce's eyes wandered to each cabin before settling her gaze on the clear and shiny window of the soon-to-be-pranked cabin nearby...

* * *

Aaron sat in bed resting his hands behind his head. His older siblings were all at the archery range helping the younger kids or shooting the targets right in the bulls-eye with ease. His younger siblings were at the lake probably chatting with the naiads or swimming. He kept his eyes closed as shadows moved passed the window his bed faced.

He could hear the constant hustle and bustle of the camp and couldn't help thinking about his old school where it was usually just as busy. He relaxed for the last few minutes before a sudden and repetitive _tap tap tap_ echoed through the cabin.

Annoyed, he got up, opened the across from him window, and stuck his head out, "Who's making that-" _SPLASH_

Aaron blinked a few times in surprise before fully recognizing the fact that he was now dripping from his head to his neck with salt water. He could hear a few stifled giggles and pulled his head in just in time as a water balloon missed him and splashed down on the ground under. Grabbing a towel from his dresser, he rubbed his head off and cursed as water got in his eyes. Daringly, he stuck his head out of the window once more.

Looking up, he could see three very familiar looking children of Hermes sitting on the roof of his cabin.

"Thanks a lot!" he yelled at them. Heads snapping towards him, he saw them scramble up with their bucket of water balloons and disappeared over the peak of the roof to the back.

Cursing to himself, he got back into his cabin and grabbed his stuff to take a quick shower to get the salt water out of his hair. Running his hand through his hair, he realized they mixed glitter into the water when he noticed his hand glimmering. Rubbing his hair with his towel, he hoped to get enough out to keep people from calling him Edward.

Rushing to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, he couldn't help noticing and odd flashing light over the camp on his way...

* * *

Unknown to the rest, they all hit the bed at the same time. Luke praying his sister would leave him alone for a while. Laya praying her pillow wouldn't get smudged with makeup. Jayce praying Aaron wouldn't rat them out on the prank they pulled. Aaron praying he got all the glitter out of his hair.

Unknown to the rest, a pounding headache hit each of them. Luke covering his face with his cold pillow. Laya curling up in her bed. Jayce digging her head into the pillow. Aaron pressing his hands into his bed.

Unknown to them, a new prophecy was blooming...

* * *

**So, chapter one is up. Do you like the way I formatted the story here with each of them connected? I hope it's okay. And would you look at that. I hit over 1,000 words without noticing. Whoo... Also, I'm not sure the rest of the story will end up having this connected format. It'll be different.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Luke never knew one could feel so much sickness. Feeling a bit dazed and nauseous, he got up. He planned to go to back to his cabin without attracting attention, but that plan failed as Malcolm, his brother, caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" he whispered as Annabeth's gaze ran over them.

"Back to the cabin. I'm not feeling too good." Luke replied, pulling his arm from his brother's grip.

Malcolm stared at him for a second and said, "You're swaying,"

Luke held his hand to his head for a second, "I'm what?", but even he could hear his words slurred.

And then everything went dark...

* * *

"So he was like, oh, I like you too, and- are you listening to me?" Grace demanded, glaring at Laya.

Laya gave a weak nod and a fake smile, "Yeah, I was. Great. Just a bit dizzy,"

Grace peered into her eyes, "You look like you're going to throw up."

"I think I might," Laya admitted, pressing her hands to the log she was sitting on.

"Just don't barf on me. These shoes are new," Grace said, shifting away from her sister for a second.

"Mmhmm," Laya mumbled before crumpling on the log and passing out...

* * *

Jayce felt sick. Super entirely sick. Like someone coughed in her face multiple times and then gave her a cup they drank from. She was seriously going to throw up soon.

_Poke._

Jayce turned around to find Travis and Connor towering above her seated position on the log.

"Not interested in today's festivities?" Travis said, gesturing to the campfire and singing Apollo kids, Katie and Aaron being among them.

"Big word." Jayce croaked out.

The brothers suddenly looked concerned. "Are you okay Jayce? You look a little pale." Conner said.

"Um, I don't think-"

And then the world went black...

* * *

They were just getting into verse 2 of the Campfire Song when Aaron started feeling more than a bit dizzy. Austin was the first to notice. "Hey, what's wrong? Can't keep up with the song?" Austin joked.

"Not feeling so good." Aaron mumbled out.

He must have started swaying because Austin grabbed his arm. His knees just started buckling when Austin called out for Will.

"Come on Aaron stay awake." Austin said as he saw a figure that might have been Will run up to him.

Then everything went dark...

* * *

Floating in a foggy world, twelve glowing orbs of light spoke:

_I suppose we shouldn't have done that._

_Why not? We would have faded if we didn't find-_

_Yes, but is that worth an innocent demigod's life?_

_I don't know, _is _a god's life worth a demigods?_

_Don't me sarcastic with me Phobos. You understand what I'm saying._

_Zeus and Hera have better forms than us right now. _

_That is not the point. _

_It doesn't matter if it's the point anymore._

_I want me old form back._

_So do I, Morpheus. _

_You evil witch, do not speak to me. It is your fault we are this way._

_It is not my fault entirely. Did you think that, if it were my fault, I would do this to myself?_

_I do not know what you would do. One thing I do know is that you would do anything to gain back your power._..

* * *

Four limp bodies were left in the Infirmary that day as a prophecy would soon make itself known...

* * *

**Well, I think this story is going particularly well so far. But then again, I just jinxed it. I'm not sure how clear it was, but the twelve glowing forms were NOT the Olympians, and it might be hard to tell one conversation from the other, but there was nothing I could really do about it. I wrote about 600 words here.**

**I don't own PJO. I don't own the Campfire Song that Sponge bob sang.**


End file.
